


To Become Hokage

by AbsentSun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentSun/pseuds/AbsentSun
Summary: Watch Naruto struggle and learn what it means to be Hokage. It can be hard to fight for people that want you dead, but no one said it would be easy right? Strong smart naruto, no pairings yet, dark scenes, possible bad language.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Pilot

_To Become Hokage_

**Welcome to the first chapter here is the usual spiel – I own nothing. Naruto is not mine. Do not sue me. My writing might be horrible but suck it up buttercup… on to the story.**

_Prologue:_

Naruto woke up from the slight warmth on his cold face, opening his eyes he could see the orange and yellow glow coming from the sunrise. He could feel a chill in his bones and indents in his back from the sharp roof tiles of the orphanage. It wasn't uncommon for him to be kicked out for the night and left to fend for himself in the cold. The mother of the orphanage didn't like him…She really didn't like him... he was malnourished in many ways. His ribs poked and prodded the undersides of his arms, his stomach cramped in pain in retaliation. He was still young at the delicate age of 4 and was often left to his own devices, never taught how to properly care for himself; his golden blonde hair matted from weeks of filth and dirty broken nails acting as proof.

Naruto was not stupid, it's true he didn't know what the shapes written in ink meant and he didn't always understand some of the bigger words people would shout at him on the street; but he knew he was going to die soon if things didn't change.

_1 week later:_

Naruto was walking back to the orphanage after spending the day watching other children playing together in the park, he just sat and watched knowing from experience that he wasn't allowed to play with them, their parents would glare at him and calling him 'demon' and 'monster' as he walked past them on his way to his usual spot beneath a large tree that he liked to sit under, the large tree produced a lot of shade so it would make it difficult for others to see and enjoy the depressed expression on the young boys face.

After taking off his shoes in the orphanage's entrance, Naruto walked over to the dining area where the rest of the orphans sat and talked between themselves, waiting to get their portion of rice and stewed vegetables for this evenings dinner. Naruto sat in the only empty seat in the furthest corner of the room knowing that if he was lucky there might be a little food left after the orphanage mother and the rest of the children had had their fill. He waited for what felt like forever until the last kid had come back with a tray of food. Walking over to orphanage mother he waited in silence.

"There is nothing left for you here brat!" she said to him, muttering under her voice, "Demons should starve and die".

Naruto walked back to his seat in hunger trying to control the wetness in his eyes from running down his cheeks. The other children seeing that he was empty-handed laughed at his misfortune. They were taught to treat him with cruelty, after asking the orphanage mother why Naruto wasn't treated like everyone else the mother told them that Naruto wasn't a human, therefore, should be treated the same as a dog.

Naruto was used to being harassed by the other orphans; there was one kid in particular that loved to make his life more miserable than it already was. He was an older kid and was the orphanage's mother's favorite, he would get Naruto in trouble by saying he stole things and would accuse him of hitting the orphans. The gleam in the older boy's eye told him he was going to start trouble and he did exactly that.

"Mother! Naruto stole again; I found your silver necklace in his pocket look!" The older boy smugly announced, his right hand holding up the said necklace.

Naruto gulped, "I swear I didn't …" he pleaded as he saw the orphanage's mother's face contort with fury.

"That's it you ungrateful vile demon!" said the orphanages mother as she grabbed the blonde's shirt collar hauling him on to his feet, "If I ever see you anywhere near this place again I'll beat you to an inch of your life and get you charged for trespassing, maybe the Uchiha police will put you in cage where you belong!" she said as she dragged the struggling pleading blond to the door and finally pushing him out into the dark and slamming the door shut.

Naruto stood there just outside the door in shock. Was he really that bad a person that he deserved to be treated like that?

'She didn't even let me take my shoes…' Naruto thought to himself.

With nowhere to go and no one to turn to Naruto went to the only place he felt any sort of comfort, leaning back against that large old oak tree in the park he contemplated his exile; tear tracks slowly making their way down his tanned face. He slowly fell into uncomfortable dreams knowing that there was no longer any hope for him in this world.

_2 days later:_

Naruto dragged his feet as he walked further into the village noticing streets and buildings he had never seen before. But looking at the architecture was the last thing on his mind, his throat was burning from the lack of moisture, he needed to find water. He had already tried begging a few villagers for help but they chased him away.

With his head spinning from thirst and hunger he didn't notice the blurry figure of a person in front of him until it was too late. As he stumbled a wrinkled tanned hand steadied him, looking up at his helper he saw the figure was an old man with a worn face and worried eyes.

"Sorry" mumbled Naruto as he tried to walk away.

"Wait child, what's your name?" asked the old man.

"Naruto" mumbled the blond.

The old man's eyes widen slightly, "Well Naruto, what are you doing walking around with no shoes on? Shouldn't you be home?" the man asked concerned.

Naruto looked to the ground replying, "I haven't got a home old man, they kicked me out"

After a period of silence, the old man made a decision, "Is that right, then why don't you become one of my ninja" noticing the young boys shock he said, "Well what do you say son?"

Naruto finally realizing this man he just called old was actually the Hokage, looked up at the red and white Hokage hat for confirmation.

'Become a ninja?' Naruto thought to himself. Noticing the old man in front of him still waiting for his answer, Naruto nodded his head to the proposal in agreement.

'….a ninja, maybe there is hope for me after all' thought Naruto.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to try and publish a new chapter each week but don't bitch at me if I mess up on that. If you like this story please follow/favorite or review so I know not to give up. I haven't decided what nor if this story will have any parings so let's just see how this plays out chapter by chapter shall we. Goodbye until next time!**


	2. Who have I become?

To Become Hokage

Chapter 2 – Who have I become?

**Chapter 2 has arrived, as always I own nothing. Naruto is not mine. Do not sue me. And thank you for everyone that has followed/favorited and commented so far, I appreciate it.**

Hiruzen pov:

Hiruzen still thought about that night 4 years ago when the 9 tails wreaked havoc in the village causing much loss and devastation. He regretted that his successor Minato had to sacrifice himself for the village so young; He regretted that he simply had to watch Minato and his wife perish, leaving their son alone in a cruel world. Most of all he hated seeing the blonde newborn screaming beside the dead bodies of his parents knowing that he wouldn't be able to protect him the way he wanted.

'God, who have I become?' He thought as he rested his head in his hands taking a break from the towering piles of paperwork he had to get through today.

It had been 3 and a half years since he last saw the child, It was decided by the council elders and himself that the best chance Naruto had to experience a normal life would be at the orphanage with the rest of the children made orphans from that painful night in October. With the enemies his father had and the beast locked inside the young boy, he couldn't take the chance of someone linking the boy to him.

He still received annual reports on the boy from the mother of the orphanage, a woman his advisor and former teammate Koharu Utatane had vouched for. He wished he was in the position to adopt the child but fate had called him back to lead the village with responsibilities that outweighed the overlooking of a single child's growth even with the beast the child hosted within his small body.

It was the knocking of his office door that drew him out of his thoughts, "Come in" said Hiruzen.

His assistant Taki walked in, "Hokage sama, you have a meeting at the T&I department in 40 minutes to discuss funding for the training of new candidates Ibiki san mentioned" informed Taki with a clipboard in her hand.

"Ah yes, of course, thank you Taki you're dismissed" replied Hiruzen.

Hiruzen put on his official robes and hat and made his way to the torture and interrogation department located near training grounds 44 otherwise known as the forest of death. He could feel a chill as he made his way further underground the smell of blood growing stronger with each step. The scarred face of Ibiki came into view as Hiruzen reached the bottom.

"Hokage sama" Ibiki bowed, "Thank you for agreeing to meet me, why don't we take a seat in my office and I can run you through the training plans and the amount we would request for funding," said Ibiki.

"Very well," said Hiruzen following the scarred man into a nicely furnished office. Hiruzen always found the contrast between the cold, dark and murky T&I torture rooms and the warm plush staff office equipped with Ibiki's favorite lavender candles to cover the stench of blood quite humorous.

Over the next hour and a half, Hiruzen listened to Ibiki in interest as he explained the training proposal. It was a good idea, taking rookie genin and training them to extract information and resist torture while on missions. This sort of training would usually happen later in a ninja's career but he didn't see a problem in installing these teachings earlier, especially if it helped Ibiki with the second part of his plan; finding candidates that can act as live informants, trained in picking up even the most subtle of body language and expressions of deception. To find spies and traitors in his own village would be worth its weight in gold, information is money after all.

Hiruzen left his meeting at T&I with the promise of funding and resources for Ibiki. As Hiruzen made his way back to the center of the village he thought of how this new project could change the village, He knew since he took the Hokage hat back that certain people were acting against him such as the old war hawk Danzo. The problem with just knowing is that the people in high places such as Danzo would always be protected. No, to get his village back to how it was he needed proof and to get proof he would need his own spies separate from Anbu.

It was with these thoughts running in Hiruzen's mind that he bumped into a small blonde child.

Hiruzen looked at the child, from his bloody dirty shoeless feet to his ripped clothing that seemed to hang off a worryingly thin frame and finally looking up at the boy's face with sunken azure eyes and…whisker marks.

'Surely not … this can't be the boy…he was obviously abused for some time…who would treat a child like this?' Hiruzen thought in denial. As the boy was walking off Hiruzen quickly grabbed his shoulder, he had to know.

"Wait child, what's your name?" Hiruzen asked in fearful anticipation.

"Naruto" the young boy responded.

And just like that Hiruzen's worst fears had come true. This was his fault, he left the child and this is what had become of him.

The council often thought of him as a soft old man since he returned as Hokage but they forgot he was a murderer just like any of his ninja. He would kill again, betrayed by his advisors and fooled by the council, oh yes there were lives he would yet extinguish.

Looking back to the young boy in front of him he made a decision; he would take the boy under his wing and make him strong, he wouldn't fail him again.

After watching Naruto nod his head in agreement to his offer he felt relief. He swore to himself that he would change this village no matter what it took, he would rule with an iron fist and those who had betrayed him wouldn't live to feel the consequences.

**If you like this story please follow/favorite or review so I know not to give up. I have made good in updating 2 weeks in a row so far and I hope to do the same moving forward as there is nothing worse than a half-finished story.**


	3. A new leaf on a rotted tree

To Become Hokage

Chapter 3 – A new leaf on a rotted tree

**Chapter 3 let's do this! As always I own nothing. Naruto is not mine. Do not sue me. And thank you for everyone that has followed/favorited and commented so far, I appreciate it.**

Naruto pov:

'Life was weird' Naruto thought to himself as he sat in front of the Hokage at the dining table of the Sarutobi clan leaders' house. It had only been a couple of hours earlier that Naruto had agreed to become a ninja. Right after he agreed the Hokage took his shoulder muttering the word 'Shunshin' under his breath, Naruto felt a swirling energy inside him and saw the fluttering of vibrant green leaves just entering his eye line before he was teleported to the entrance of a building that he was soon informed of as the Sarutobi clan leaders house. The old man had led him to an older clanswoman and asked her to take care of him until he returned.

The old lady named Satomi san took a long look at Naruto and told him to follow her into a large bathing area. After filling the wooden tub with warm water Naruto stripped and slowly eased himself into the water, a long sigh leaving his lips as the warm water melted into his muscles. Satomi san scrubbed him until he was pink all over making sure his skin was free from the grime that had collected over time and his blond hair shinned, no longer filled with grease and dirt.

Naruto had never felt so clean before, he could feel his clean hands touch his grit-free hair and it felt amazing. Next, he was presented with loose black clothing and although they didn't really fit him it was a stark difference from his previous ripped thin clothing. Satomi san steered him to a chair and told him to sit while she went to get a first aid kit, Naruto sat in silence as he watched the old woman disinfect his cut-up feet realizing this was the first time in his short life that he had been helped by someone who knew who he was. As the old woman finished bandaging his wounds Naruto thanked her and was told to sit and wait on the Hokage to return which led to his current predicament, tapping an unsteady rhythm on his clothed knee while avoiding eye contact with the old man who had been staring at him for an unbearably long time seemingly lost in thought.

Collecting his courage Naruto was the first to speak, "So … what is going to happen to me?" he questioned bring the old man out of his thoughts.

The Hokage didn't make him wait long and replied," You're going to become my apprentice. You will live here with my family, you will have your own room and clothes and anything you require to train under me. In two days time, you will start to join me in the Hokage's tower where I will overlook your academic studies. How does that sound son?"

"Why? Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me old man" said Naruto shocked in disbelief trying to shake out the impossible temptations of actually owning something and having a place to call home. 'My own room…' Naruto thought to himself 'would someone actually do this for him? An orphan no less?' Naruto eyed the Hokage in mild suspicion.

The old man smiled at him his eyes crinkling, "You look like someone I used to know, he was an orphan too and with some help from those who respected him and a lot of hard work he became an incredibly strong shinobi. Sadly he is no longer on this earth… but he sacrificed himself to save the people of this village and to protect those he treasured. I see the same will of fire in you young Naruto, I believe you will become someone truly great and protect those you cherish too."

"Will of fire? What's that?" asked Naruto with a shaky voice.

"It's the overwhelming strength and determination of a ninja who will do anything to protect this village and the people who live in it, you might not feel that way right now and I don't blame you but together we will change this village. Like a new leaf on a rotted tree, we will never give up and will always find a way to overcome those who would wish us harm." Answered the Hokage.

And for a second Naruto could see it, he could see the flames of passion and resolve flicker in the old man's eyes as they stared into his own.

He would do it he decided.

He would become an apprentice, he would train hard, study harder and he would become a shinobi that carried the will of fire stronger than anyone else. He would do it all for this man who believed in him, he would make him proud.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the smell of something delicious wafting up to his nose, his mouth salivating as he watched Satomi san come out the kitchen holding two plates of hot steaming food. His stomach rumbled in need as he eyed the golden curry and fluffy white rice in front of him, picking up his ladle he shakily spooned some of the rich curry onto his utensil slowly raising it to his mouth not even stopping to spit out a quick 'itadakimasu' before he began his meal.

Fireworks exploded on Naruto's tongue as he was gifted his first meal in over three days. God, It felt so good to eat. At that moment Naruto realized his whole life was going to change for the better, he had been fed, washed, given new clothes and a new home where they cared for him, he was given a future by a man who believed in him and wanted to invest his time and resources into making Naruto the best he could be.

No longer was he alone. And for the first time in years, Naruto felt happy.

**If you like this story please follow/favorite or review so I know not to give up. Week 3 and staying strong! I will be uploading this story to fanfiction.net as well under the name sarcasm from the eyes, I know someone of you like their format better so feel free to read from whatever site floats your Naruto fic boat. Hope to see you all in week 4!**


	4. To ignite an old flame

To Become Hokage

Chapter 4 – To ignite an old flame

**Chapter 4 let's do this! As always I own nothing. Naruto is not mine. Do not sue me. And thank you for everyone that has followed/favorited and commented so far, I appreciate it.**

Hiruzen pov:

It wasn't often that Hiruzen felt such relief in his life with a position with so much responsibility he had always felt burdened. But as soon as he placed his hand on Naruto's slim shoulder he felt the tension in his muscle melt away and his mind sooth knowing that he would finally get to help the boy in front of him.

Hiruzen molded his chakra to carry both of them to his clan house located on the eastern side of the village not so far away from the Hyuga clan's compound. His 'Shunshin' left the both of them just outside the door of the clan leader's house, the dark wooden structure had been engraved to show the Sarutobi insignia. Hiruzen pushed through the doors and made his way into the house making sure Naruto was following, he brought the young boy to one of his clan elders Satomi and put him in her care. As much as he would have loved to stay with the boy and help him settle into his new environment there were things he had to do and certain people he had to thoroughly reprimand.

After instructing Satomi that he would be back in a few hours and that she was to tend to the young boy, he left the house and walked to his office in the center of the village needing the extra time to control his rising anger as with each step away from the boy reminded him of the horrific condition his late successors son had come to be in.

Walking along the corridor of the top floor of the Hokage's tower he met his assistant Taki san sitting at her desk located just to the right of his office.

"Hokage sama welcome back" said Taki bowing.

"Taki san I need you to clear the rest of my appointments today" replied Hiruzen looking at his assistants framed photo of a young child placed on her desk, "… also you have the rest of the day off, no point staying around when you can spend some time with your daughter."

"Ah thank you Hokage sama, I'll do that" said Taki san, a small smile making its way on her tanned face.

Hiruzen retreated into his office and made his way to his desk, leaning back into his seat taking a few long breathes before reaching down to open the second drawer of his desk his hand feeling around for that familiar blue folder containing all of Naruto's reports from the orphanage.

'Do they think I'm a fool?' Hiruzen thought as he read the blatant lies making up each report.

"Dog" Hiruzen called.

The ANBU dropped down from his hiding place and waited for his orders.

"I want you to inform council advisor Koharu Utatane that she is to meet with me immediately. I also want you to take the orphanages mother to Ibiki san where she is to be held until further notice. Deliver this scroll to chunin Iruka and his team, they are to take over all responsibilities of the orphanage until a new carer can be found." He ordered. "Any questions?" Hiruzen asked.

"None, Hokage sama" the ANBU replied.

"Dismissed" called Hiruzen

The silver masked ANBU bowed in acknowledgment and exited the office.

Hiruzen was sick of it, all of it. Sick of being lied to and being manipulated by the council and his advisors, he was sick of having to tiptoe through matters so that peace could remain. Seeing the state of his young charge was the last straw for Hiruzen, he was done with bending over backward for those who would happily watch him break his back.

Koharu pov:

Koharu was just about to sit down for some freshly made tea when an ANBU alerted her of a summons from the Hokage.

'What does that fool Hiruzen want from me now?' she thought to herself as she made her way out into the busy village street. Koharu used to respect her old teammate when they were younger. She used to believe that he would become a great ruler. Protecting the people of the village and punishing those who went against him, but she was wrong. Koharu had lived through wars, she had bled for the people in the village and she had watched family lose their lives to our enemies.

What has Hiruzen done?

Did he get revenge for those lost to our enemies?

No.

He was weak.

So weak that she took the side of their other teammate Homura who had always been secretly displeased by Hiruzen's presence, and in return, they had sought leadership in another…Danzo.

They had worked together to try and save the village from Hiruzen's weak leadership and to return the hidden village to its former glory. She had done things that she would have never condoned if she was younger, but times had changed, she had changed.

Orphanages mother pov:

Metaru used to love kids; she had always wanted her own with her beloved husband Torufu. They had agreed that they would start trying to get pregnant the day before the demon fox destroyed the village taking her husband's life in the process. It was his death that made her so bitter.

Life had seemed grey and fowl until the Hokage's advisor Koharu Utatane knocked on her door with a proposition. She would become the mother at the local orphanage and in exchange, she could seek her own revenge in the form of the child Naruto Uzumaki the demon who took her happiness away. How could she say no to such an offer? It would be wrong to decline when she would be getting revenge for her beloved husband and revenge for those in the village also affected by the demon boy.

So that's exactly what she did.

She starved the boy and watched as every good element in his petty life turned against him, and then when she found the abuse no longer gave her the feeling of gratification as it used to, she kicked the boy out.

With no survival skills, no equipment and no one that would help him she expected the boy would be found dead in a week. She would tell the authorities that the boy was a trouble maker and the run away on his own accord after picking a fight with another child, her hands would be clean.

Or at least that's what she thought would happen before the ANBU arrested her in front of all the kids in the orphanage. 'This is that damned demon brats fault!' she thought as she was dragged away.

Hiruzen pov:

Hiruzen looked up from the papers on his desk when he heard knocking on his door.

"Enter" he replied and watched in concealed rage as his advisor Koharu Utatane walked through.

"You summoned me Hiruzen?" asked Koharu.

"That I did Koharu that I did. Why don't you take a seat" Hiruzen said as he motioned to the seat in front of him watching as Koharu hesitated for a second as she eyed the familiar file in front of him.

"Today I came across a young boy who was stumbling around the village with no shoes, ripped clothes and had been severely starved and dehydrated, that boy was Naruto Uzumaki… now Koharu how would you like to explain this?" Said Hiruzen, his voice deathly calm.

Panicked she replied, "Hiruzen… there must be some mistake, from my knowledge the child has always been fairly treated. Have you talked to the mother of the orph.."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Hiruzen, "It was YOU who forced me to send the boy to that place, it was YOU who vouched for the woman who did this to the boy and now YOU expect me to believe you knew none of it. Do you think I'm a fool? That I wouldn't know I was being lied to by my own advisors? Enough is enough. I might not have enough evidence to get you charged right now but be aware Koharu I know of your betrayal and I will be closely watching your every move." Said Hiruzen as he slammed his hands against his dark wood desk making the stacks of files that lay atop fall and scatter.

Watching his advisors face pale as he caught his breath he knew everything he said was true, she did know and she was working against him. With no response to his accusations from his stunned advisor he decided to end the meeting, he could no longer stand the sight of her.

"Now, get out of my office!" Hiruzen commanded.

With nothing to say Koharu all but ran away. But this wasn't the end to this matter, no it was only the beginning.

Hiruzen stood from his desk sighing trying to shake off his anger as he had to get back to the young boy currently in his home. He harnessed his chakra to teleport him to just outside the entrance to his compound, walking into the house he came across a newly watched and clothed blond child sitting at his dining table. Hiruzen sat across from the boy as he tapped an erratic tune with his fingers and tried to avoid his gaze.

Hiruzen waited for Naruto to break the silence there was obviously something on the boy's mind.

"So … what is going to happen to me?" He finally asked.

A fair question indeed and Hiruzen had thought of an answer to that exact question and found the only answer if he was going to be able to legally take care of the boy without the council stopping him, "You're going to become my apprentice. You will live here with my family, you will have your own room and clothes and anything you require to train under me. In two days' time, you will start to join me in the Hokage's tower where I will overlook your academic studies. How does that sound son?" he asked.

"Why? Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me old man" said Naruto shocked

"You look like someone I used to know, he was an orphan too and with some help from those who respected him and a lot of hard work he became an incredibly strong shinobi. Sadly he is no longer on this earth… but he sacrificed himself to save the people of this village and to protect those he treasured. I see the same will of fire in you young Naruto, I believe you will become someone truly great and protect those you cherish too." replied Hiruzen deciding that he was going to be as truthful as he could with the boy who had already gone through too much.

"Will of fire? What's that?" asked Naruto with a shaky voice.

"It's the overwhelming strength and determination of a ninja who will do anything to protect this village and the people who live in it, you might not feel that way right now and I don't blame you but together we will change this village. Like a new leaf on a rotted tree, we will never give up and will always find a way to overcome those who would wish us harm." Said Hiruzen seeing the potential the boy had.

As Hiruzen watched the young boy eat his first decent meal in weeks he could see strength and passion in the boy's eyes, he could harness that and help grow the small child into a powerful shinobi. He owed that to the boy and the boy's parents.

He wouldn't fail, not this time.

**If you like this story please follow/favorite or review so I know not to give up. Chapter 4 how are we all feeling? Should I keep the future chapters this length or go back to how it was? Let me know!**

**I will be uploading this story to Ao3 as well under the name AbsentSun, I know someone of you like their format better so feel free to read from whatever site floats your Naruto fic boats. Hope to see you all in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 – What makes a clan?

To Become Hokage

Chapter 5 – What makes a clan?

**Chapter 5 let's do this! As always I own nothing. Naruto is not mine. Do not sue me. And thank you for everyone that has followed/favorited and commented so far, I appreciate it. It has been a busy week for me so I'm sorry if this reads as rushed. For those who are requesting pairings, I have decided to not introduce any until much later in the story, I apologize if this disappoints you but I'm simply trying to write a story that I myself love. I hope you can understand and decide to read on.**

Naruto pov:

It had been 2 short days since that last conversation with the Hokage. Since then Naruto had been left in the care of Satomi until Naruto's wounds had fully healed and he had some time to settle into his new home and life. Naruto enjoyed spending time getting to know the old clanswoman she wasn't like any of the elders he had met before, instead of cursing him out she treated him with kindness and however foreign that emotion felt Naruto decided that he rather enjoyed it.

In a way she was the first adult that Naruto really got to know, she was the cousin of Biwako Sarutobi who was the late wife of the Hokage. She had moved into the main clan home to take care of the Hokage's newborn grandson Konohamaru. Naruto asked Satomi why the newborn's parents weren't looking after him but he was simply told, "Duties can take us away from those we love but in doing so protect them even more."

Naruto hadn't met konohamaru yet or anyone else for that matter but was told he would meet them all soon.

This led him to where he was now, fully healed and dressed. Naruto stood next to Satomi outside the door to the main assembly hall in the Sarutobi compound; he could hear the loud chatter of the clan members waiting inside.

Satomi told him that it was custom to conduct a welcoming assembly when they introduced a new clan member. The Sarutobi clan was one of the smaller clans in the village, they had lost a lot of men and women in the war and now celebrated and relied on the power each member could bring to the clan.

Naruto was nervous; his previous experiences with groups of adults weren't great, to say the least… he could still feel the ghost of old wounds that accompanied those unpleasant memories.

Satomi placed her hand on his shoulder and he held his breath as she pushed open the big oak door separating them for his new clan.

A hushed silence stretched out across the group of people in the room as they looked at the young child. The sudden mix of reactions stunned the boy.

"HOW CUTE!" shouted a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and black-rimmed eyes as she elbowed a dark-haired male beside her, he was either her husband or brother if Naruto had to guess.

"Isn't that …" whispered one teen to another, "He's _that_ kid right? the Uchiha kid from my class said he was blond" the other teen whispered back.

Naruto was frozen from the number of eyes staring at him like they were trying to see right through his small body.

Luckily that was the same time that the Hokage walked into the room drawing the attention away from the young boy.

"Hello everyone, as you might know, I am calling this meeting to introduce a new clan member. Although we share no blood, I have decided that the boy is worthy of becoming my apprentice and a member of our great Sarutobi clan. In this boy, I see the strength of will that matches that of every member of our clan. I ask that you treat him like he's one of your own because now he is" announced the Oldman as he rested his hands against the podium.

"Naruto come up here son and say a few words" instructed the Hokage.

Naruto nervously made his way up to the platform and took his place beside the Hokage, looking out into the curious faces of the clan he felt his nerves suddenly disappear. For a chance of a family and being able to belong he would do whatever it would take to make these people accept him until he was no longer an orphan by anything but name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to become a ninja, a ninja who fights for this village and protects his family. I will work hard and I won't give up until that happens, I want to make you all proud of having me in the clan so please accept me." Naruto said bowing with a fire flickering in his ocean blue eyes.

He looked up to see the group smiling and nodding back at him. The Hokage looked down at his new apprentice with pride, "Welcome to the Sarutobi clan son" Naruto brightly grinned back at him.

Their moment was interrupted by a couple of clan members waving for the young boy to join them.

"So Naruto what's it like being Sarutobi samas apprentice eh? I bet you are gonna get the attention of all the ladies in the village when you get older!" said a young male named Tenzi. "Tenzi is it weird that I'm kinda jealous of a kid? Said the boys' twin. "Nah Mindo it's not weird, I would be jealous too if I was that ugly" Laughed Tenzi as he watched his brother's face turn red. "Why you! Come back here, you big oaf!" Responded Mindo enraged as he ran after his brother clutching his sandal.

It didn't take long for Naruto to be absorbed into another conversation with his new clanmates, this process continued until late in the afternoon.

The warm orange tones of light from the afternoon sun flooded into the assembly hall, watching his new family send smiles his way truly warmed his damaged heart. To think only a couple of days ago he was sure he wouldn't make it, he was alone, hated and bloody. He had never believed in luck or good fortune before he met the Hokage by chance, luck had never followed him before but it seemed to now.

"Naruto son come meet your first responsibility as my apprentice," said the Hokage as he waved for the boy to join him.

As Naruto got closer he could see the Hokage and Satomi peering over a small bundle resting in Satomi's arms, the bundle cooed back at them in return.

"Ah Naruto, this is my dear grandson Konohamaru I believe Satomi san has mentioned him to you before. You are brothers now in all but blood, your job as his older brother is to protect him the best you can. With his parents unable to be around and my son Asuma's position outside of Konoha, I feared he would grow up lonely but good fortune has brought you to us Naruto." Said the Hokage as he took the bundle for Satomi's arms and placed him in his own.

Looking down at the infant in his arms Naruto smiled softly.

'A brother … I have a brother!' Naruto thought to himself as he gently stroked the infant's soft cheek with his fingertip.

If Naruto could describe what exactly he was feeling at this moment it would be close to elated. He felt new anchors secure him to this village and instead of feeling trapped like he always did he felt safe.

Safe, warm and loved.

He knew in his heart he would do whatever it takes to make these feelings last.

**If you like this story please follow/favorite or review so I know not to give up. Chapter 5 how are we all feeling? Should I keep the future chapters this length or go back to how it was? Let me know!**

**I will be uploading this story to Ao3 as well under the name AbsentSun, I know someone of you like their format better so feel free to read from whatever site floats your Naruto fic boats. I hope to see you all in Chapter 6!**


	6. What makes a clan? part 2

To Become Hokage

Chapter 6 – What makes a clan?

**Chapter 6 let's do this! As always I own nothing. Naruto is not mine. Do not sue me. And thank you for everyone that has followed/favorited and commented so far, I appreciate it. Recently I have taken on new creative projects that will force me to spend less time on this story but it's still not something I plan on giving up. I will try my best to update every 2 weeks instead of every week but I won't give up!**

Hiruzen pov:

It had been two days of hellishness, two days full of council meetings and two days' worth of constant fighting.

It started off with Danzo standing in his office late into the evening, the dark shadows of the room casting an ominous appearance over the old war hawk.

" Danzo… breaking into my office this late at night, what possessed you to do such a thing old friend?" Asked Hiruzen as he eyed his old teammate from the entrance to his office.

"Is it true?" Simple asked Danzo.

"Is what true?" Replied Hiruzen.

"Have you taken _that_ child in and named him your apprentice?" asked Danzo, seething.

"I have, I don't know how you came across such infor…" Replied Hiruzen before he was interrupted.

"Are you a fool! Have you finally gone senile? When you picked up _that_ child from the street did your mind leave you? Why else would you have given the boy such a prestigious title?" Asked Danzo his voice rising with each question.

Hiruzen, enraged flared his killer instinct and watched with pleasure as the old war hawk took a step back, He was not deluded enough to think that the man couldn't fight him on par with him, but it had been years ago that he last let his anger out like this and that in itself must have been a shock for a man who had decided he had long lost his bite. No, this old dog was not yet down.

"No, I haven't lost my mind but it seems that you have if you believe I will be addressed in such a manner. You're unhappy with my decision? Fine, but I am the leader of this village and I am _your_ Hokage. You may respectfully state your opinion like everyone else but ultimately the last decision is mine and mine alone."

"The council won't stand for this; the village won't stand for this!" Stated Danzo, covering up his slight hesitation and glaring dangerously at his old teammate.

"Well that will have to change like a lot of things in this village will have to change, you can either get on board or fight against me but I promise you I am no longer a passive old man that will sit and watch this village go to hell!" Warned Hiruzen as he pointed at the view of the village below them and the moonlit carvings of the previous Hokages that stony faces simply had to watch as the village they gave their lives to become something so vile under his rule.

"This isn't the end of this" Finished Danzo as he made his way to exit the office.

"No it isn't but do me a favor and never break into my office again, make an appointment like everyone else. I won't be so forgiving next time." Said Hiruzen as he watched the old war hawk stop and look back at him with eyes full of promises, promises of nothing good to come.

Danzo left the room and Hiruzen listened to the man's footsteps until they finally faded out.

Hiruzen wanted nothing more than to go home and sit by the fire and hold his grandson but there were things to do and fights to prepare for. It was time he laid down the law for the future of young Konohamaru and his new responsibility Naruto.

After a long night of stewing over hard decisions regarding his new ward, Hiruzen decided he would call a council meeting to address the matter, hoping to get the worst over and done with.

He had sent out the messenger birds to the council members an hour ago and it wouldn't be long until they gathered in the official council meeting quarters.

He would have waited longer to inform the council of the new changes to the boys' life but his late-night visit from Danzo worried him. Exactly how much power did his old teammate have over the council? Even if he lost all his control of the council Hiruzen was not naive enough to believe that the man had disbanded his shadow army like he was ordered to. He would need to be diligent and careful, if Danzo was shut out completely he would seek power elsewhere and Hiruzen had always believed it was easier to control the spread of a parasite in his own home.

Hiruzen adorned his Hokage robes and ceremonial hat before making his way out his office and down the corridor to the council room, as always he would be the last to arrive. Hiruzen entered the room and made his way to the front of the desk with filled seats.

Hiruzen looked at the members of both the shinobi and civilian council before addressing them.

"You may be wondering why I have a called us to meet this morning on such short notice but before I start I ask that you keep your comments and questions until the end. It was yesterday afternoon when a young child bumped into me as I was making my way through the village center, the child was filthy and had been walking for days with no sandals, his feet bloody. He was starved almost to death but surely would have died if I hadn't found him. This child told me how at 4 years old he had been evicted without notice from our local orphanage and how no one would help him even when he was bleeding and begging in our busy streets."

Hiruzen paused to gauge the expressions of his fellow council members and saw the universal feeling of disgust on the faces of both shinobi and civilians alike. Thoughts of this happening to their own child or family member in their 'safe' village had taken priority in their minds and no one but the Nara clan leader, Shikaku Nara had put two and two together.

"That child was Naruto Uzumaki the holder of the nine tails."

Cries of outrage left the lips of many of the civilians in the room,

"I SAY THAT THING DESERVED IT!" Shouted a dark-haired man in the back of the room, his fellow civilian members cheering at his outburst.

"YEAH! FOR THE GOOD OF THE VILLAGE THAT MONSTER SHOULD JUST QUIETLY DIE AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Responded a pink haired civilian.

Shock coloured many faces of the shinobi council. They knew the boy's status but hadn't seen or heard of him since it was decided that he would be placed in the orphanage with the rest of the parentless children. The severe reaction from the civilian side of the room acted as a culture shock, that was 4 years worth of despise that had been left to stew unchecked. And to think they left the child's care almost fully in the hands of the civilians. Had anyone ever explained to them what a seal could do? That a kunai sealed in a scroll didn't make the scroll a kunai?

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzens voice boomed, silencing the room.

"I have decided to take that boy under my wing as my apprentice. He is currently residing in the Sarutobi clan where he will be inducted as an official clan member. No longer will I put Konoha in danger by allowing its people to isolate and abuse an innocent child who's strength of will is as essential as the seal created by the Yondaime to keep the beast at bay."

Hiruzen looked into the eyes of every single person in the room to make sure that they read just how serious he was. Displeasure painted the faces of the civilian council who knew they couldn't protest in the Hokage's currently dangerous presence no matter how much they wanted to, it would be a death sentence.

Finally turning to the clan leaders in front of him, " You may be wondering why I would do such a thing when the village has such a …'sensitive' power balance. In all honesty, this village isn't where it needs to be and that my fault, grief and old age has taken its toll but I still have to wear this hat. Over the next few months, I will be asking each clan head to take up more responsibilities, I hope you will work with me to change this village and bring it into a new age of glory." Hiruzen received nods of understanding from his clan heads.

Facing his councilmen and women for the last time, Hiruzen turned away and walked out the room.

It was time to create a new Konoha.

**If you like this story please follow/favorite or review so I know not to give up. Chapter 6 how are we all feeling? Should I keep the future chapters this length or go back to how it was? Let me know!**

**I will be uploading this story to Ao3 as well under the name AbsentSun, I know someone of you like their format better so feel free to read from whatever site floats your Naruto fic boats. Hope to see you all in Chapter 7!**


End file.
